02967
}} is the 2,969th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 26 July, 2001. Plot Part One Angie goes into the kitchen of Holdgate Farm and asks Ollie if she would like a day off work today. Ollie will not listen to Angie who also warns her against Cain. Len comes in. He is going out. Angie says that she would like him to be home when Ollie gets home. He tells her not to be so soft. Julian, Virginia and Andrew discuss Tara's photoshoot. Andrew then takes Julian off to do some work. Julian isn't very happy. In the Woolpack Ashley tells Bernice, Nicola and Diane that he is dreading Tara's photoshoot. Nicola says that she wishes that she could go to the charity event tonight. Diane says that she isn't feeling too well and asks for some time off. Bernice agrees. Marlon and Rodney prepare for the party at Chez Marlon. Tara comes in and is ready for her photoshoot. Ollie and Angie bump into each other outside the Post Office. Angie asks Ollie questions about when she finishes work and what time she will be home. Ollie thinks that Angie is checking up on her. Danny goes to the garage to see if Scott needs any help. Len thinks it will be a good idea if Danny looks after the place while they go for lunch. Scott agrees. Julian comes along. He shows a lot of interest in the motorbike that is in the garage. He wants to see if it goes. Danny looks worried. Diane goes to see Jack. She tells him that she suspects that Bernice and Carlos have started their affair again. Diane says that she doesn't trust Bernice anymore. Jack tells her that she should say nothing, just leave it. Angie finds Cain and says that he wins. They arrange to meet at 5.00pm at the bridge. She pleads with him to keep away from Ollie. Part Two In the Woolpack Ashley, Gloria and Eric discuss going to the charity event at Chez Marlon. Ashley is not keen to go. Gloria thinks it is a good idea. Ashley goes to find Bernice. Eric shows Gloria what he has bought for the auction. Diane comes in and is desperate for a drink. Bernice comes in and Diane snaps at her. Nicola says to Carlos that she wishes that they could go to the party. Carlos says that he promises to take her somewhere special soon. Sean goes to see Angie. She tells him that she hasn't got time for him. He thinks that he is getting the brush off. Cain is waiting for Angie, who is driving to meet him. She looks at a baby picture of Ollie. Cain is still waiting. Danny and Julian are pushing the motorbike outside. In Chez Marlon Chloe is trying to calm Marlon down. He is apprehensive about the charity event. Rodney comes in and tells Marlon to leave the greeting of the guests to him and Tara. In the Woolpack Sean asks Len about Angie. Sean is worried because she was cold with him earlier. He doesn't know where he stands now. Bernice, Ashley, Eric and Gloria leave for the party. Diane asks Carlos for a word. He says that he has an order to do first. Angie arrives to meet Cain but he is not there. Cain arrives at Holdgate Farm to see Ollie who is pleased to see him. Cain tells Ollie that she is a cracking looking lass. He tells her to get them a drink and take them upstairs. She agrees and goes to get them. Cain rings Angie's mobile. He says that he doesn't like being stood up and puts the phone down but leaves it so that Angie can hear his conversation with Ollie. They are talking about going up to Ollie’s bedroom. Angie rushes back into her car to save her daughter. Cain goes into Ollies room. They start to kiss. Angie is driving home but gets stuck behind a truck. Cain starts to undress Ollie. Angie is frantically driving. Diane tells Carlos that she knows that the affair has started again. Carlos admits it. Diane says that she will never forgive him, as he has come between her and Bernice. Carlos says that he and Bernice love each other. Diane tells him that if that is the case they should tell Ashley and Nicola or she will do it for them. Ollie is in bed. Cain is sitting beside her. They have had sex. They hear the front door. Len comes into the bedroom. He punches Cain. Cain hits him back and he falls down the stairs. Cain runs away and Angie walks in to see Ollie crying and Len lying on the stairs Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday